Endurance
by nazarian
Summary: Aranel is given permission by her foster father, Lord Elrond to join the fellowship provided a certain elf takes good care of her. But the only problem is she hates him. What will happen between them? Legolas OC NO FLAMES PLEASE!
1. Default Chapter

**Endurance by Nazarian**

**Summary: Aranel is given permission by her foster father, Lord Elrond to join the fellowship provided a certain elf takes good care of her. But the only problem is she hates him. What will happen between them? Legolas OC NO FLAMES PLEASE!**

**Pairing: Aranel (oc) & Legolas**

**Arwen & Aragorn (in later chapters)**

**Haldir & Ithilwen (in later chapters)**

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry for any punctuation and grammar error. I am working on that. This fanfic is mainly about Legolas and Aranel (which means Sarah in English when translated). There will be a bit of Arwen and Aragorn pairing and also Haldir and Ithilwen (it means moon-daughter) in the later chapters. **

**CHAPTER 1: DINNER TIME**

**In Lothlorien**

**It was dinner time and Aranel, Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn were eating at the dinner table. Usually, everyone will be happily feasting and was chatting but tonight it was not the same. Aranel was in her seat at the same time staring at her food. Aranel could not help but stare at her grandmother who was usually chatty and would often talk to hr about her duties with Haldir or what activities that she has been up to lately.**

**Her grandmother, Lady Galadriel kept on glancing nervously at her husband. But her grandfather, Lord Celeborn was happily choosing and helping himself at his favourite food over the table. He took no notice of his wife or granddaughter's strange behavior at all.**

"**May I be excuse please?" Aranel asked hopefully as she displays a face of innocence. **

**She had totally lost her appetite to eat after watching her grandmother staring at her the half time and keep on glancing at her grandfather. She wanted desperately to return to her talan where she had always felt very peaceful whenever she is there alone.**

"**Yes you may, dear child." Lady Galadriel answered at the same time observing her youngest yet most favourite granddaughter.**

**She seems rather quiet than usual. Aranel put on a fake smile as she stood up from her chair and quickly exited the dinner room to avoid any strange glances from the other elves. As soon as she closed the door, Aranel ran all the way to her talan where she met Haldir who was on his way to the training grounds to meet his brothers, Rumil and Orophin for a friendly archery match.**

"**Good evening Lady....." Haldir struggled to say and bow his head at the same time as Aranel reached him.**

"**Same to you Haldir!" Aranel called as she ran passed Haldir without looking at him. **

**Haldir suddenly looked up feeling puzzled about why would she run as if she was being chased by something or someone. Usually she would stop for a minute and great him before resuming her activities again. After quite some thought, Haldir decided that it was none of his concern and then continue to reach his destination. **

**As soon as Aranel ran into her talan, she shut the door and leaned against it. She was breathing so hard that she almost collapsed to the ground. As soon as Aranel catch her breath, she took of her shoes and lay down on her bed feeling very tired and restless. She then started to think about some of the thing that may affect her life in the future.**

**#$%#$%#$%#$%$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%**

**That's all for now. Hope you like it.**


	2. Who am i

* * *

Chapter 2: Who am I

She was bored to death.

Aranel had always been very pleased about the freedom her grandparents gave her here in Lothlorien.

She hardly took advantage of what had been given to her.

She was allowed to do so many things that she had desired to do when she was in Rivendell.

She really like it when she was allowed to do something dangerous, risky, fun and that it could make her feel proud .

She could wander in the woods provided someone whom she was familiar with accompanies her.

It was to ensure her safety.

She knew very well too that her father will not be pleased to receive the news that she had been climbing trees lately in the woods.

Or even throwing food at Rumil and Orophin whenever they anger her.

She was allowed to dress to her liking.

She could wear her favourite dark brown leather boots, tunics and leggings.

Her father had personally told her that he would not want to see her wearing tunics, boots nor leggings in Rivendell unless it is absolute necessary.

She remembered when her father gave her a set of her favourite kind of weapon for her coming of age ceremony after she persuaded him that she need them to defend herself in future.

It was the best gift that she had ever received.

She received a quiver of the finest arrows, a light bow made of the finest wood and a sharp and light sword with old elvish language carved on the blade.

But she wanted more than what she had already had.

She wanted an adventure.

She wanted to go on a quest.

But it is hard.

Especially when she is the youngest daughter of Elrond Half-Elven of Rivendell, a step sister to her elder sister Arwen Evenstar and to her elder twin brothers, Elladan and Elrohir.

Arwen is currently in Rivendell with her father.

Elladan and Elrohir were out upon errantry.

They had rode often far with the rangers with the north.

Aranel normally would keep herself in the dark.

Far away from whom she really was.

She didn't like to be known.

Her family, grandparents and friends had respected that privacy that she had asked for long time ago.

When she was younger, her father told her the terrible truth about her true self.

Aranel was adopted.

Her father was slaughtered by warg riders while her mother had to die protecting her from the horrible creatures.

Lord Elrond was on his way back from Mirkwood when it all happens.

His had ordered his elves to kill the remaining warg riders.

He had found her real mother shielding her.

Before she died, Lord Elrond had promised her that he would that good care of Aranel and bring her up as his very own daughter.

She doesn't really remember her real parents.

She was only a child then.

What did she know about death?

Nothing at all, not one.

She does not remember her parents now.

Since then her father had care for her as his own daughter.

She didn't mind being slightly different from her siblings.

In fact, she loves being the way she already is.

She had beautiful fair skin, chocolate brown eyes and straight golden hair which reach her elbows which she always braid it into a simple style.

She is easily recognizable from the back.

She had both feminine which she often kept to herself.

No one had seen that side of her except her grandmother, Ithilwen and Haldir.

Even her own father, brothers and grandfather think that she is a bit rough.

That is all for now. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be something about quest. Please review!

Nazarian


End file.
